I care about you
by thevalkria
Summary: A Leopika fic. Leorio and Kurapika have a heart to heart, and reunite in right before they head to the dark continent. *Inspired by recent chapters in the manga* If you like it review and if you want a sequel, request in a review also taking idea's for sequels and request.


Author's note: I thought about writing this when I was reading the manga, trust me, if you read the most recent chapters you know what I'm talking about. Also canon divergence or a scene that happened in between chapters (pick your poison). P.S please send constructive criticisms, I wanna know if at the very least I'm writing them in character.

There he was, the blond himself leaning against the doorway of his hotel room, Kurapika, he had come in the night. Leorio hadn't seen his friend face to face in almost a year. The blond had a tired look in his eyes and bleeding from his arm, the blond gazed softly up at his friend as his legs gave out from exhaustion, Leorio rushed to his friend and caught him before the younger man could fall to the ground.

Leorio positioned Kurapika and bridal carried him, Leorio ran carrying his friend to a bed. Leorio tore off the sleeve off his friend's bleeding arm. Kurapika struggled to stay conscious as Leorio examined and prepped to clean the blond's injury, it was just a scratch. Leorio got out the medical solution to clean Kurapika's injury and dabbed it into a clean napkin.

The medical student spoke in a gentle low voice "Kurapika, this may sting a bit, please try stay still."

Leorio cautiously dabbed the napkin on Kurapika's wound. Kurapika bit his lip as he tried not to scream out from the medicine's application as it stung him and squirmed. After applying the medicine Leorio had carefully wrapped Kurapika's wounded arm. "Thank you, Leorio" Kurapika uttered in a whispered as he passed out on the bed.

The elder of the two men had place his hand on the younger's forehead and felt it was warmer than normal temperature. Leorio had gathered a blanket and gently tucked Kurapika in. The medical student had went and grabbed a clean rag and soaked it in warm water as he soaked it in water, pulled it up squeezed the rag folded it in half.

He ran over to Kurapika's side and placed the rag on his forehead. Leorio had brushed Kurapika's bangs away from his face. Leorio pulled up a chair and sat by his friend's side. It was then Leorio took in how his friend looked the dark circles under his eyes, his blond hair had grown even longer than in Yorkshin, his skin even paler, and his traditional clothing had been switched out with a suit.

Leorio stared at his friend as he wondered frustrated to himself 'Kurapika what kind of struggles have you face since I saw you last? What caused you to come to me like this? Why won't you let people help you, when you know they would be willing to?' He continued on like that all night until sleep claimed him as well. The entire night had passed before either one of the two woke up, Kurapika was the first wake up. He had felt better than the previous night, Kurapika stretched his arms and legs. Kurapika had looked around the room was in and couldn't recall where exactly he was, until he saw the man sleeping man, Leorio.

That was right he had come to his friend's room last night in desperation, not wanting to go to the hospital. Kurapika removed the blanket and rag from his body causing a shuffling that woke Leorio up. Leorio saw Kurapika looking much better than last night and said in a booming voice "Oi! Kurapika, how are you feeling?"

Kurapika got out bed and stood up and said "I feel fine, thank you for your service." And bowed his head slightly.

Leorio scratched the back of his head "It was nothing, you know if you needed me I would help you in any way I could, Kurapika." As the medical student finished his statement looking the blond in the eyes.

Kurapika looked away from his friend, and spoke in a small voice "You were calling me, non-stop for a couple days, what's happened?"

Leorio looked hard at his friend as he took note of the blond changing the subject and said "Gon was in the critically injured in the hospital, it was so bad that no one knew how to fix him." Kurapika looked up at his friend, worried. He was about to speak when Leorio began again.

"Killua figured out a way to heal Gon, and he's fine now." Kurapika sighed in relief after hearing the news. Leorio went on "I ran into Gon's father, that no good dirty rotten bastard wouldn't even visit his son in the hospital, so I got really pissed and punched him in the face, in front of the all the hunters during the chairman elections. People recorded it and started voting for me to be chairman I ended up in the top two for the election. I lost. The zodiacs asked me to be part of their group, but I said only if you join to and that's what's been going on."

"So, Gon and Killua are okay?" Kurapika asked. Leorio nodded "Ah, yeah their fine, safe and healthy; just taking some time apart from one another."

Kurapika looked puzzled; taking time apart from one another that didn't sound like Gon and Killua at all, but he suppose he could understand needing to be by yourself in order to figure yourself out but he never thought Gon and Killua would separate.

While Kurapika was thinking to himself, Leorio took this time grab new bandages for Kurapika's arm. When Leorio came back he asked Kurapika "What happened to you?"

Kurapika had a small frown settling on his face and his eyes became half lidded with a faint scarlet glow. "I only need one more pair now, just one more pair of scarlet eyes and I'm done. I'll have found all my peoples' eyes and then I can rest for good."

"I know you feel you have to get back your peoples' eyes, but you shouldn't lead your life so recklessly, you have people that care about we want to help you why do turn us away!" Leorio said angrily as he changed Kurapika's bandages.

"I this is not something I can pull my friends into this is something I have to do on my own I have to I can't just allow you to waste your life and dreams because you tried to help me!" Kurapika screamed matching Leorio's anger. Leorio finished changing Kurapika's bandages he took Kurta's face into his hand and made him look him in the eyes. The blond's eyes had faded from scarlet back to their natural brown color.

"Kurapika, do you really think that anyone of us would be able to live are lives out to the fullest knowing that are friend is suffering think about it your smart Kurapika, you know us we won't give up on you because you wouldn't leave us behind either."

"You, Senritsu, Gon, and, Killua all have a future, you have a home a place I don't. I don't have a future Leorio! I gave it all away for my people and venegence. You don't need a person like that dragging you down." Kurapika said fervently.

Leorio changed his hold on Kurapika to the collar of his suit, and positioned his forehead against Kurapika's, and closed his eyes. "Stop talking like that, you stop talking about that right now! Don't you dare go on talking as if you're already dead! Kurapika as long as your alive you have a future. And as long as I'm alive you have a home, Kurapika if you want a home live with me you don't think I care about you or want you? You have people who love you and care about you, so don't go spouting crap like that, okay!"

Leorio opened his eyes and looked at Kurapika who had tears welling up in his eyes and his lips quivering. Kurapika threw his arms around Leorio's shoulders. Leorio held his friend close, and rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort his friend. Kurapika nuzzled his face into Leorio's neck the elder male blush at the action.

"Kurapika, the Zodiacs' asked me to accompany them on their voyage to the Dark Continent, I said I would go if you came with me too, will you go with me there?" Leorio asked awkwardly and rushed with his blond friend in his arms.

"I will go with you, it's easier that way anyhow. The last pair of scarlet eyes are in the Dark Continent held by one of their princes'." Kurapika answered calmly. Kurapika shifted in Leorio's arms and rested his forehead against the medical student's, the two were both blushing at this point.

The Kurta whispered "Leorio?" The taller of the two answered.

"Yeah? Kurapika"

"Thank you, for not giving up on me, and giving me a home I can never repay you." The blond answered in a soft voice.

"You don't have to thank me that's what friends do you never have to ask, Kurapika. Why don't you understand that?" Leorio held Kurapika closer to himself, feeling more embarrassed having his friend so close to himself, but didn't let the younger boy go.

Kurapika replied saying "Still, thank you I don't know where I'd be without my friends, without you." Kurapika looked warmly at Leorio and pressed a soft chaste kiss against the brunette's cheek, before he could stop himself.

Both men taken back by the blond's actions let go of each other. Letting a quiet moment roll in where neither of the hunters could look at each other. Leorio didn't mind his friend being so affectionate with him, and that worried Leorio he was never attracted to men but welcomed his _male_ friend actions. Kurapika couldn't deny the fact that the desire to be romantic with his friend was there and he didn't even really regret his actions, he just hoped that maybe his feelings were returned. They both been so close with each other but couldn't really figure out when their feelings for one another had started to blur from friendship to romantic attraction.

Leorio was first to speak up and try and break the silence "So, uh how's your arm feeling? I know you said you were feeling better, but it's been a while, you know?"

Kurapika answered. "Its fine really, you're getting a lot better at healing. You must have worked really hard since the last time I saw you"

Leorio lips had curved into a small smile and said "Yeah, I've spent this time studying best I could."

Then the awkward silence had entered in again. This time both Leorio and Kurapika had decided to address their feelings so both of them saying "I need t-"at the say time. Leorio said "You go first" Kurapika shook his head and said "No, please you go first."

Leorio thought to himself 'Well to hell with it I'll just show him, and if he hates it, I'll apologize and hope he doesn't hate me to much.' The brunette swept the younger man into his arms and laid a kiss right on the blond's lips it wasn't exactly a very gentle kiss, but it wasn't a rough kiss either. Kurapika's eyes where wide with surprise, and didn't kiss back for a while and couldn't believe this was actually happening. When it did register in the Kurta's mind he did kiss back with almost a bruising force, and wrapped his legs around Leorio's waist the blond was truly desperate for any kind of affection.

Leorio was worried at first that Kurapika didn't respond to his touch but a couple seconds later it seemed to change, and the blond started kissing back hard and wrapped his legs around his waist.

The kiss broke for air and Leorio had laid Kurapika on the bed of his room. They were both panting and had half lidded eyes. Kurapika pulled Leorio down on the bed by his the collar of medical student's usual blue suit into another kiss. Leorio pressed opened his mouth slightly enough in the kiss to slip his tongue against Kurapika's bottom lip and Kurapika opened his mouth and let the warm appendage in.

Their tongues battled for dominance and Kurapika won exploring Leorio's mouth. The kissing devolved into a make out session, and Leorio and Kurapika felt each other up on the bed. Some of it became awkward because of the height difference between the two men, but it was mostly pleasant experience.

About ten minutes later the kissing ended with Kurapika on Leorio's lap face to face. Kurapika shirt was taken off and Leorio was kissing and nipping the younger man's neck. Leorio was working unbuttoning and pulling down Kurapika's pants. The medical student laid Kurapika on his back. Leorio squeezed Kurapika's inner thighs and lifted the blond's legs and Leorio put them over his own shoulders. The brunette kept kissing his neck and went to take off the blond's underwear, before he could do that Kurapika moaned out."This is too much I can't, I can't handle it .I'm not ready. Please no more, Leorio."

Leorio stopped touching the blond hoping he hadn't offended. Kurapika spoke again looking away from his partner "I like you a lot, but I don't think I'm ready to have sex. I've never done anything like this. I've never even been in a relationship, I just need some time, okay?"

Leorio smiled at Kurapika "its fine there's no rush if you don't want to then we won't okay. Now to address the elephant in the room. What are they now friends? Lovers? Boyfriends? Leorio asked "Do you want to be my girl?" it was an obvious question.

Kurapika said "Yes, I want to be yours, Leorio I'm not a girl." Leorio rolled his eyes replied "Same difference."

Kurapika rested his head against Leorio's shoulder. The two men took a nap, and when they woke up they embarked on their journey with the Zodiacs, with the comfort of knowing that whatever problems they would face they'd face together.

A/N: So how'd I do?


End file.
